It Always Starts with Friendship
by frapachinocrazy4
Summary: Time may twist friendship but it can never break it. It starts with little Sora and Riku in a fight then leads to the future of them remminessing over the past.


-It Always Starts With Friendship-

I'm pretty suprized at myslef for this story. I mean, there's no obvious RikuxSora action! Anyway, I think little Riku and Sora would fight over anything and their so cute! I've beaten both games and in the process of finishing chain of memories. Oh and I'm not to portray Sora as a crybaby or anything but I will say that the second game is pretty emotional for him. He cries what, 10 times?

Enjoy.

----

Sora's hair drooped slightly; the smell of the ocean and sun coating his entire little body. His skin sparkled with salt in the slimming sunlight. It was nearing dusk and he decided that maybe it really was finally time to get out as everyone had suggested earlier. He slipped on a pair of tan sandals that he'd worn through out the day, his pruned toes wriggling excitedly. He patted at his milky brown locks with a downy towel and shook any access water off much like any dog would. It trickled; crystalline through the air and landed rather less than fortunately right onto the sleeping body of Sora's close friend, Riku whom, of course, sat up rather abruptly, unaware where precisely he was or what had just happened. He swiveled his head about in a sleepy confused fashion, looking from the ocean to the sheepishly grinning figure before him not quite able to connect them through the drowsy haze. His hand slipped up to his eyes and he rubbed at them trying to clear his mind. It fell and he smiled at the young Sora still clueless, "how was the swim?" he asked examining the starting of sunburn on the opposites face, "Do you think you got enough sun?" Sora only nodded once and handed Riku his damp towel. He looked at it as if it were poisonous and pushed it away, laughing. "I'm already dry silly. I was only in the water for a little bit…" he rubbed at his moist chest curiously as he said this then looked to Sora still oblivious.

But his face twisted from delight to irritation as he finally put two and two together and stood wiping the gleaming water from himself. He stood and glared at his friend stealing away the towel and finishing the job. As he accomplished that he started hurling complaints at the other boy, "Sooora! Why did you have to do that here? I already swam today and I hadn't planned on doing it again! Geez! Now I'm going to have to take a shower for the third time todaaay! Thanks a lot!" He clapped Sora on the back roughly and stomped toward higher ground grumbling with crossed arms.

Sora looked hurt; his head bent to his tiny bare chest and his hands fell limply to his side, "B-but Riku, I didn't mean… I was just trying to dry off…I'm sorry…"

Riku huffed but turned, back tracked and disdainfully examined the smaller boy rather sizing up the apology than actually really gazing at him. He unfolded his limbs and lifted a single hand into the cool sea air and examined it with interest, shielding the sun with it. He turned it over numerous times, catching the breeze through his parted fingers. He then dropped it to eye-level and unpredictably threw it towards the other boy's face in the form of a fist. Sora's eyes grew wide with terror and jumped back hoping to evade the attack but instead tripping over himself and sending him back into the water. Tendrils of the liquid flew into the air and splashed onto his head, soaking him thoroughly. Riku attempted to suppress a giggle by clamping his tiny hands tightly over his mouth but failed and ended up on the shore clutching at his sides. Ashamed, Sora's head lifted his large sky blue eyes melting into crystal tears. He wiped at his face sloppily and stood tugging at a dripping piece of his hair forcing the water from it. He sniffled as he trudged his way back to his house, completely ignoring Riku's shrill child laughter.

Once Sora returned he swore that Riku was the dumbest, stupidest person he'd ever met and he searched through his stuff and ripped him out of every picture they'd taken. He wrote on a couple of the pictures what he thought of the boy and drew moustaches and beards on others but regardless they ended up in the wooden palm trashcan beside his bed. He smiled at his small feat once he'd completely finished and marched proudly throughout his cramped room. He grew daring enough to tell his parents even if he knew they were just going to make matters worse by telling Riku's parents. His mom frowned upon hearing about their fight and lifted him into the air and onto her lap. She then explained to him that it was rather trivial to be mad at someone just because something he did. He, of course being the child he was, protested how Riku always starts any fights they'd had. His mom nodded but in the direction Sora wasn't expecting.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. It doesn't matter who started the fight its how you resolve it through all the hardships. You and Riku can't just stop being friends like that," she snapped her fingers for emphasis; "You or him would have to do something really bad to end up both of you deciding that you should hate each other forever. Now, I want you to go out there and apologize to him." She pushed him to the front porch but he again objected in his defense about how he'd already said sorry. She just clicked her tongue and closed the door tightly before him. A great sigh slipped from the boy's mouth as he stepped one at a time toward the other boy who had stopped laughing long ago and was now sitting legs to chest at the water's edge. His silvery purple hair glimmered in the ever present moonlight bringing an odd sense of welcome to the boy. He picked up his pace and before too long was standing right next to Riku. He stood for a while longer before plopping down into the sand. A light cough echoed past the rolling waves and Riku tensed then mumbled, "Oh. It's only you." His little body seemed to release some invisible restraints then and he relaxed a great deal more. Sora 'ho-hummed' and mimicked Riku exactly, matching their stares. Riku seemed to be looking out to the reflection of the moon on the water, his eyes transfixed to the middle of it. Sora figured it was now or never, "listen… Riku?" The small boy "hmmmd" In return. Sora gulped in a huge mouthful of air and swallowed before continuing, "I'm really sorry that I…uh…got you wet and all… I should've gone somewhere else to dry off… will you forgive me?" Riku pursed his lips and analyzed those words, carefully picking apart anything that was missed. To Sora, it seemed almost years before Riku smiled and nodded then added, "And will you forgive me for getting so upset? I should've been kinder to you in the first place." Without thought Sora agreed to forgive and within the next moment they were hugging, tightly holding to one another tears welling in the both of their eyes. "I hope we're friends forever Riku." A great flash filled the night sky suddenly as the two held each other's embrace.

---years later---

Sora flicked a wild lock from his face as he flipped through the old papers in his room on the island home. His ears were covered with a pair of head phones and he mouthed the words as he worked. His fingers worked tediously in flipping through the remains of his childhood uncovering a number of curios and questionable objects. He lifted a box from the pile and shook it despite that he couldn't hear what might've been in it anyway. An inquisitive look overcame his face as he unlatched the container and leisurely opened it. At first glance, the box seemed empty but after a thorough inspection he found a small piece of paper. He turned it over in his fingers discovering that it was actually a picture. He looked to it for a moment before tugging his headphones off and clamping a hand over his mouth. He pressed the picture against his chest and pocketed it his eyes almost becoming impossible to see through. A single tear fled from his drowning corneas as he quickly stood and poked his head from the front door. He scanned the beach momentarily finding the silver haired boy almost immediately. He rushed toward him still hand to chest and stopped a little bit before. He tried to catch his breath as he removed his hand and put it to Riku's. He looked over the picture and gave Sora a serene look, "W-where did y-you find this?"

Sora just smiled and moved closer so he could also examine the picture, "in an old box. Our parents must have taken it that night without us knowing it. I don't mind really. It is a nice picture after all." Riku nodded.

Silence fell over the two and they both found themselves in the same positions as that night. The ocean hummed quietly as it slowly swallowed what was left of the sun letting the stars poke through the patchy clouds. Sora looked to the starry sky and held the picture up to the rising moon trying to get a last glimpse of the two before the night was entirely upon them. He beamed at the glossy picture of the two and caught Riku's intent gaze on the picture. He looked unsettled about something when Sora saw his face and asked promptly what could be wrong. Instead of answering, he pointed at a certain point in the photo and revealed a small sentence the made its residence there.

"Destiny is the bind of friendship. If it's destined that those friends stick together, they surely will but otherwise will part and forget all that was taught in the relationship."

They both laughed at that and Sora recited words from long ago, "I hope were friends forever, Riku."

Riku smiled and hugged onto his friend, "Me too, buddy, me too."

---

love it? hate it? please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
